<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Long Time Coming by fluffsies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776884">A Long Time Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies'>fluffsies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donkey Kong (Video Games), Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Angst, Foot Jobs, K. Rool is a brat, M/M, Minor Injuries, Piss kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Unsanitary, Violence, Watersports, piss drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffsies/pseuds/fluffsies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After so many years spent apart, two old rivals have a feral, emotional reunion.</p><p>Based on King K. Rool’s Smash reveal where he and DK go at each other like animals, and the subsequent Banjo Kazooie reveal where they’re chilling in the treehouse together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diddy Kong &amp; Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong/King K. Rool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t talk about how much of a comfort character K. Rool is for me, hehe X3<br/>This is very, very messy smut - shameless and depraved, really.<br/>I have another chapter planned for this, but school is very demanding... I think they’re actively TRYING to keep me from posting this smut XD<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Years.</p><p>It had been years since he had last locked eyes with K. Rool.</p><p>All those years spent wondering, waiting, wanting. The intensity, the passion, the power - it all came rushing back the second that bloodshot eye locked onto him.</p><p>DK felt a wave swell up in his chest - of what, he wasn’t certain. He was a simple ape, and feelings were raw to him. He felt rage, mostly - but something else along with it. All he knew was that he wanted his hands on that kremling King - whether that be in violence, or something else, he didn’t care. And he could tell the big lizard wanted the exact same thing by the hefty puff of air out of his snout.</p><p>DK rushed out of the treehouse, and a small part of him wished Diddy hadn’t followed. He knew his nephew had just as much of a connection to K. Rool as he had, and he shared a mutual hatred for the kremling, but what he felt now, after all these years of being away from him... he wanted to be alone with the King.<br/>
<br/>
Nevertheless, he dug his knuckles in the dirt, loving the crunch of grass roots as he sprinted - the heavy rumbling ahead of him told him the kremling was heading for him with just as much intensity.</p><p>Spotting him on the horizon, DK felt the air leave his muscled chest. The King - always so high and mighty about his intelligence and sophistication over the Kongs - reduced to sprinting on all fours, just like DK, claws berating the earth cruelly, cape flapping behind him. He wanted this, just as bad as DK did.</p><p>DK peeled his lip back in a fierce grin, and was elated to see K. Rool’s tongue flop out past his four huge frontal canines, in a smile. He pushed himself harder, and sprinted faster, eyes locked on the enemy - his rival - ahead. He heard Diddy kick on his jet pack just to keep up.</p><p>Finally - finally they collided.</p><p>It was pure muscle meeting pure muscle in a hard smack, two low grunts and growls emitted. DK could have almost cried when he felt the rough scales under his hands - after so many years. He growled - or did he groan? - when those four long teeth sunk deep into the meat of his shoulder, too close to his neck, but not close enough. He tried not to think about the long tongue tenderly tasting his blood, and the equally emitted groan vibrating his skin as he pushed hard onto the wall of kremling pressed against him.</p><p>He belted a bruising punch into the kremling’s gut - only to hear the cracking of his own knuckles against the iron surface. Why did he laugh along with K. Rool over it? And why did it feel so good?<br/>
<br/>
Recoiling, he blew another grueling punch to the kremling’s softer side, causing K. Rool to release his jaw with a grunt. His snarl was cut off with an uppercut, making the huge lizard stumble.</p><p>In a brief moment, he wondered where Diddy was in the fray, and a barrage of flaming peanuts hitting K. Rool’s back told him he was in the sky.</p><p>DK reared up and planted both feet on the kremling’s chest, using his weight to shove him to the dirt. K. Rool exhaled hard, but quickly recovered, reaching up to sink his claws into the backs of DK’s thighs. K. Rool bucked the ape off of him and took a few swipes, licking his teeth at the marks left on the Kong’s pecs, an immortalization that his hands had been on him - he hoped they left scars for everyone to see. DK loved the sting of them.</p><p>DK landed a few more thick knuckled, hard landing punches of his own, reveling in the solidity of the kremling’s flesh under his fists - he loved how his punches, which would otherwise incapacitate the fellow brawler, were barely even a tap to the King. He hoped they left bruises for everyone to see.<br/>
In a flash, K. Rool let out a roar and tackled DK, thick arms around his middle, leading them both to tumble over a cliffside, down to a thick forested jungle. Diddy’s echoing cry of “DK!” faded out in his mind as he was swallowed by the jungle, wrapped in K. Rool’s arms.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>~*~<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>DK’s head swam briefly, but he was quick to be jolted conscious by the smell of wet mud, and a hot breath panting against his neck. Squeezing his fingers, he found solid muscle under scaly, rough skin, and he wondered why that was relieving to him. To his amusement, he felt clawed hands squeeze his softer flesh in return.<br/>
<br/>
It was dark - he wasn’t familiar with this part of the jungle, and the plants were thick, tangled, and layered. He made a move to get up, but the immense weight of the kremling kept him pinned. Again, he tried, and this time he felt the bite of claws pierce his fur. His growl was met with a chuckle, and he couldn’t stop the contented sigh he let out upon hearing it - after so many years.</p><p>“...where’ve you been?” he asked - low and quiet, a murmur, like lovers in a bed late at night.</p><p>“I’ve been around,” he heard, and felt, K. Rool answer, and the sound of that guttural, gravelly voice caused a noise to escape his throat. He felt a warm snout press against his ear, opening, and a hot breath warm his cheek.</p><p>“Why...?” K. Rool growled, “did you miss me?”</p><p>Those soft words posed a challenge, and like a match reigniting a flame, the passion lit up in his belly all over again.</p><p>He snarled, squeezing biceps in his big hands and pressing his chest up against a solid, cool metal one. Scaly hips thrust forward, forcing his legs apart to wrap around a thick, chunky body. He shoved forward, finally regaining eye contact with the kremling in the low lighting - his eyes traced every delicate scar, green split open to a soft pink, every jagged tooth peeking out from wet lips, curled around by a wicked tongue that whispered promises to him. Thank God Diddy wasn’t here right now.</p><p>In a rush, he hooked his fingers on the rim of K. Rool’s pectoral plates, and yanked the kremling down. He pressed his thick, fleshy lips to the kremling’s snout, and felt his mouth curve around it.</p><p>He felt every muscle of the hard body pinning him down simultaneously relax - this was what he was waiting for.</p><p>The hatch of K. Rool’s jaw slackened, and that red, prehensile tongue snaked out to paint DK’s lips, which eagerly latched onto it. DK wrapped his arms around K. Rool’s back, feverishly gripping his cape for some form of purchase - a whine escaped his throat as the tongue invaded his mouth, and a metal plated stomach pressed against his own.</p><p>Every action was met with one in return - every squeeze, every thrust, every breath, every noise. His tongue swirled around the other and was pushed back down. A clawed hand groped his chest, and he bucked hard when fingers pinched and pulled his nipple.</p><p>It was feral, it was wild - they were both feral wild animals looking to tear each other apart and fuck each other at the same time. He wanted it, he needed it, he begged for it, he fought for it. DK felt his heart pound mercilessly against his chest, and he keened loud when he felt a hot, hard, slimy spear of flesh slot against the sensitive junction where thigh met pelvis.</p><p>They’ve done this before.<br/>
<br/>
A long, long time ago, back when he was a younger ape, when his banana hoard was his treasure, when his poor grandmother was still alive, when Candy was still oblivious to it. The tension was there since their first encounter, but it all exploded after K. Rool’s second attempt. Something about being tied up in the Kaptain’s quarters, alone with the kremling ruler for hours on end... it was bound to happen.</p><p>Right now, though, all that mattered was the hard, scaly body pressing him into the dirty jungle floor, blood and sweat dampening his fur, tongue in his mouth and cock on his stomach.</p><p>He broke their kiss to groan loudly when a hand grasped him, peeling his foreskin down. Half-hard, he flexed his cock up into the rough, scaly hand - he earned a guttural chuckle.</p><p>He heard K. Rool hiss, “I want to see it - now.” He wheezed as the giant presence and weight lifted off of him. Then, DK yelped - two scaly hands lifted his lower half up by his ankles to lay upside down on K. Rool’s golden chest. Hot breath bathed his privates - craning to look up, he saw his cock fully hard hanging over him, with teeth half it’s length at either side as K. Rool grinned.</p><p>K. Rool positioned his legs to wrap around his neck, and DK intertwined his toes obediently - the kremling’s snout buried itself under his furry balls, and his hands fell down to his pecs. DK stuck his lips out in a long coo, clenching and unclenching his fists on the ground. K. Rool kneaded his pecs thoroughly, tweaking his nipples every now and then, as his long tongue wrapped around the base of his dick and balls, tugging. DK couldn’t help but buck up against him.</p><p>“Look at this,” K. Rool chuckled gravelly - he brought a hand up to grip DK’s cock, squeezing, slapping it loudly against his snout, “look how much you’ve missed me - oh, you’re dripping wet!”</p><p>The kremling pulled DK’s foreskin down, red and flush with blood, the tip leaked a fat glob onto his own chest below.</p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself too much, lunkhead,” DK growled, squirming.</p><p>His trouble earned him a cold shoulder, scaly hands receding, and a smug voice threatening, “oh dear - if you want me to stop so badly, I certainly don’t want to force anything-“</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare,” the kong jerked, moving to prop up on his elbows, only to be bent more in half as K. Rool leaned forward and down.</p><p>“Language, you dirty ape,” K. Rool snarled, “be good for your king, Donkey Kong.” The kremling King snapped forward, latching on DK’s cock and swirling his tongue around it’s length.</p><p>The kong exhaled sharply, digging his nails in the dark soil. He unclasped his feet, clapping them solidly on K. Rool’s broad shoulders - in one swift thrust, he buried his cock deep into the kremling’s maw, then pulled out with a pop. K. Rool then grunted as a pair of furry asscheeks suffocated him.</p><p>“C’mon,” DK grunted out, breathlessly - desperately.</p><p>K. Rool took a deep breath of DK’s scent before bellowing, deep and loud, reverberating against the huge palm leaves, through the thick vines, to warn anything nearby of what was about to happen.</p><p>He gripped DK’s hips and carried him down as he laid back, DK draped on his chest.</p><p>“Such a bossy thing, you are - no romance,” K. Rool chuckled, poking the ape to have him flip over, belly to belly.</p><p>K. Rool took DK’s furry cheeks in each hand, spreading them far enough to get a good look at his twitching hole. He gasped, grip faltering - a velvety pair of thick lips sucked down on his cock. If there was anything K. Rool could praise a kong for, it would be their soft, malleable lips and mouths - something kremlings lacked. DK furrowed his brows, taking K. Rool’s raw, salty tasting cock in deep - it was definitely thicker than a banana, he thought absently.</p><p>The kong lurched forward, a muffled moan escaping. K. Rool swiped his long tongue against DK’s puckered hole teasingly, long and slow, torturing him with the threat of penetration. The kong thrust forward, dick sliding between cold, smooth golden pecs. The wicked tongue took the challenge, plunging forward and entering, going forth to wiggle and explore the ape’s hot tight insides.</p><p>DK threw his head back to howl, entrance squeezing down hard on the intruder. He looked back desperately, lips puckered in a pout, looking absolutely bashful. K. Rool caught his eye over his back.</p><p>“What is it?” the kremling cooed tauntingly, tongue still assaulting, “you’re quite tight - and sensitive, it seems. When was the last time you played back here?”</p><p>“...it’s been a while,” DK mumbled, turning away, back to the straining kroc cock in front of him.</p><p>“Hard to believe. I’ve always known you to be a slut,” K. Rool chuckled, squeezing a thick furry thigh.</p><p>“Only for you,” the kong murmured, sucking K. Rool’s cock back into his mouth loudly. The kremling king growled, absolutely feral, fueled to drive his tongue deeper and deeper.</p><p>Sooner than later, DK felt K. Rool’s cock twitch more often in his mouth. With a snarl from behind, the kremling’s hips bucked up painfully against DK’s jaw, forcing the kong off. DK grunted - the kremling’s claws were already digging into him, trying to shove him into position aggressively.</p><p>The alpha male gorilla within his gut rose forward, and he fought back - he kicked his legs out against the solid gold belly, pushing K. Rool off of him. The kremling fell back on his ass with a grunt.</p><p>Swiveling, DK puffed out his chest and bared his teeth. The kong came forward to clasp both feet on K. Rool’s knees, wrapping his overpowered arms around the king’s shoulders and leaning in close. Their chests pressed together, breathing heavily as one. The kremling kept his gaze demure, biting his lip - he felt DK’s sack rub down against his cock.</p><p>“Tell me what you want, Donkey Kong,” K. Rool giggled - always teasing.</p><p>“I want the same damn thing you do,” DK grumbled. He sat down into K. Rool’s lap, dick sliding between his asscheeks, rubbing against his hole.<br/>
<br/>
“Which is...?” K. Rool prompted smugly, sweetly, a cruel grin stretching out, before hissing, “say it, you fool. Beg for it.”</p><p>He wanted to cause a fuss, he wanted to bite back with just as much aggression like the troop leader he was - but he was desperate. It had been so long since...<br/>
He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his voice dripping with submission, “just fuck me!”<br/>
<br/>
With a snarl, K. Rool squeezed DK’s hips and yanked them down roughly, spearing his dick a few inches inside DK’s ass. DK shouted and fisted his hands within K. Rool’s cape - he yanked the kremling closer, planting his forehead firmly against the other’s. They stayed that way, forehead to forehead, staring into each other’s eyes intently and panting hard. K. Rool used his grip to slam DK down over and over again, shoving his cock deeper and deeper, faster and faster.</p><p>DK puckered his lips and crooned, deep and long, and K. Rool offered a few bellows of his own, picking up the pace. He bounced DK up and down his cock in a steady rhythm, wet slapping echoing out. The kremling king slammed DK down and held him there, flexing his dick inside.</p><p>With a grin, K. Rool released his bruising grip on DK’s hips in favor of tenderly wrapping his arms around his little waist. He gave DK a quick lick on the lips before he ducked his head down and latched onto a plump nipple, sucking firmly. He rocked his hips slow and long, sensually. It was driving DK absolutely wild - he whined, trying to buck against the kremling for more, unsuccessfully.</p><p>The kremling king was, as his name implied, cruel in his lovemaking - teasing, torturing, manipulating, leaving them wanting more and begging for it. K. Rool knew how to get even a big brute like Krusha on his knees crying - and that’s why he was king.</p><p>For Donkey Kong, the family mostly acknowledged him as the alpha, willingly and unquestioning, for being the biggest and strongest - mostly. He had a special way of dealing with Candy and Funky anytime they stepped out of line. It was always hard and fast, as he was usually proving a point. It was always rough and fast.</p><p>That’s why, he assumed, K. Rool’s slow grinding and teasing was pissing him off so hard. He snarled and grunted, baring his teeth, beating his fists against the kremling’s tough hide - doing anything he could to show K. Rool he was upset. All he got in return was a smooth chuckle from the mouth lovingly suckling his pec. His cock was weeping painfully between them, and at his current position, he could do nothing about it.</p><p>He threw his head and whined pitifully, bucking his hips weakly.</p><p>Again, the kremling chuckled evilly. He gave a long hard suck, before letting the swollen nipple go to sneer in the ape’s face.</p><p>“Are those tears I see...?” K. Rool hissed, mocking, “Donkey Kong... just for me? You shouldn’t have-“</p><p>It was true - he was so damn frustrated, he couldn’t help the tears that welled up in the corners of his eyes. He looked down angrily, plump bottom lip quivering on its own. Holding them back was beginning to hurt the back of his throat.</p><p>“You left me...” Donkey Kong whispered, sharp and hushed, bitterly, “you left me, and you’ve been gone for so long.”</p><p>K. Rool’s smile only grew, eyes squeezing, and DK could see the rush of blood beneath his scales painting his face redder, “and I came back - just for you! Oh you look gorgeous, crying like a bitch while bouncing on your King’s cock - you missed me so much, haven’t you?”<br/>
DK grit his teeth, angrier, shouting, “of course I did, you bastard!”</p><p>The kremling swiped his tongue over his canines, shifting - he kept an arm wrapped around DK’s back to hold him up, but the other one came forward to finally, finally, grip DK’s cock again between them.</p><p>The kong gasped desperately, tears spilling over. The kremling set a brutal pace, hips pumping up to slam his cock in and out, hand jerking him off to the same degree.</p><p>“Show me how much you missed me, DK,” K. Rool moaned, intimate and close in DK’s ear, “it’s just you and I - let it all out, monkey boy.”</p><p>“Ah, ah - ah!” DK mewled, his knuckles white from gripping the kremling king. He turned his chin up high, pursing his lips, and let out a low, long groan - the twisted knot in his lower belly finally uncoiled.</p><p>K. Rool held his foreskin down as he came, thick, heavy ropes of cum spurting up to paint K. Rool’s golden belly and DK’s plump pecs. The kremling wasn’t too far away - throwing his long neck back as well, he bellowed like a gator in heat. DK bit his thick lip, and he felt a hot stream flood his ass, pulsing cock making his hole flutter around it.</p><p>The kremling threw a hand back to catch himself from collapsing backwards, and he panted hard and heavy. DK, on the other hand, collapsed onto the kremling’s front - he breathed deeply, hiccuping every now and then as he continued to cry silently. A scaly, warm hand threaded through the fur on his back slowly, petting him - the cock in his ass remained hard and ever present.</p><p>K. Rool beginning to move had him clutching tightly again, whimpering pitifully into his scaly shoulder.</p><p>“Hush now, I’m not letting go yet - behave,” K. Rool cooed at him gently.</p><p>With a grunt, he shifted to a more comfortable position, DK still in his lap, cock sliding and popping out. “That’s it, there’s my big boy...”</p><p>In all his years, all his adventures with Diddy and Dixie and the rest of the kongs - K. Rool was the only one to see him cry. He knew his family would never see it or treat it as weakness, but his brain told him they would. This... this was special. K. Rool always knew how to force it out of him.</p><p>They sat for a minute, breathing. DK sniffled quietly, K. Rool waited patiently, rubbing the Kong’s back.</p><p>“I missed you too...” K. Rool rumbled quietly, melancholic.</p><p>Both of them jumped sharply at a distant, yet approaching cry.</p><p>“DK! Where are you - answer me, buddy, please!”</p><p>“Shit...” DK groaned, sitting up and wiping his face.</p><p>“Good timing, I’d say... does the boy not know?” K. Rool chuckled.</p><p>“Course not. How would I even explain this to him...” DK wobbled as he stood, plucking a large leaf to start wiping his chest and ass clean.</p><p>“Him walking in on it would be a good way, straight to the point,” K. Rool stood shakily as well, brushing mud from his back.</p><p>“Not on your life - tuck that thing back in,” DK growled, pointing to K. Rool’s erect cock, swollen and leaking.</p><p>The kremling arched a brow, “back into me or back into you?”</p><p>“K. Rool!”</p><p>“Fine, fine... if only you would have shouted my name like that during,” K. Rool sulked, trying to make himself as presentable as possible, “what’s our story going to be, monkey boy?”</p><p>“Well, why’d you come back?” DK combed his fingers through his arm hair. When he didn’t hear a reply, he looked over to the kremling - K. Rool was staring down hard at the jungle floor.</p><p>“For... the Smash tournament, right? Or... did you want my bananas again?” DK’s arms fell, confused as K. Rool gazed up at him pensively, “... the crystal coconut?”</p><p>“You,” K. Rool sighed out with a gentle smile, defeatedly, “I came back for you, Donkey Kong.”</p><p>Again, DK saw the King’s face flush a deep red through his scales. The ape tilted his head, “you... want to kidnap me again...?”</p><p>The kremling shook his head, giggling and walking forward - he placed a hand on the Kong’s shoulder, “no. I don’t.”</p><p>DK stared back at the kremling, feeling his breath hitch.</p><p>“DK, please! Tell me you’re alright-!”<br/>
<br/>
“Over here, Diddy!” Donkey Kong turned his head and yelled up towards the canopy, “I’m... we’re over here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In the Treehouse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by the subsequent scene of them in the treehouse during Banjo’s Smash reveal, except Diddy and Banjo and Kazooie are not present.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright here’s the other chapter I had planned, this is INCREDIBLY dirty and depraved don’t judge me! This includes WATERSPORTS (peepee) which many people find nasty, so if it isn’t your thing then here’s your warning!! Please enjoy!! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe Cranky took it that well.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that old fart is still alive - ow,” K. Rool giggled as blunt canines scraped the scales on his throat. </p><p>“Hey, he’s not that old... I think?” DK mumbled, resting his chin back on K. Rool’s chest.</p><p>The treehouse creaked absently in the wind, and the setting sun warmed the wood. They laid on the floor, on a rug, on each other, DK draped across K. Rool’s belly.</p><p>“So... none of them are aware... of us?” K. Rool rumbled lowly. </p><p>“No... well, maybe Funky,” DK picked at his fingernails, “but he’s too stupid to care.” </p><p>K. Rool grunted a bit, lying his head on the rug with a thud. DK lifted his head to look down at him, rubbing his golden belly absently, “do, uh, any of your guys know...?” </p><p>“They are aware,” K. Rool merely grunted, eyes closed, sun rays warming his scales nicely. To which DK also grunted. </p><p>The truce went over surprisingly well. Perhaps it was time that healed all wounds, but at the kremlings’ offer of peace, Cranky merely sighed heavily, waving a neutral hand in the air as he retreated to read his newspaper as always. Dixie was excited, bouncing over to her old friend Klump to catch up, and Funky sauntered over to ask Krusha about his workout routine. Diddy and Candy were... very upset, to say the least, both loudly voicing their objections and suspicions. However, when DK clasped a huge hand on the kremling King’s shoulder, and the two shared a look... Candy got quiet. And merely walked off. Diddy was still... a bit upset. </p><p>Nevertheless, a big celebration was planned for later on in the week, and kongs and kremlings went about their business until then. </p><p>Diddy was out with Dixie at the moment, too confused and frustrated to talk to DK, and Krusha and Klump were doing an island perimeter check. They were alone, in DK’s treehouse, warmed by the sun and cooled by the jungle breeze.</p><p>“...how does it feel to finally be a part of Smash after all these years?” DK pondered aloud. </p><p>“Hardly exciting. As if I ever needed a tournament to prove my strength,” K. Rool grumbled. He lifted a scaly hand to rake his claws against the back of DK’s head, “I told you I came back for you and you alone - that’s all I care about.” </p><p>DK pursed his lips, letting his eyes drop, his toes curling against each other absently, “... I’m all you care about, huh?” </p><p>All he received from the kremling King was a rumbling chuckle. DK snorted out of his nostrils.<br/>
Feeling bold, he planted his hands on K. Rool’s shoulders, pinning him, and his feet spread the kremling’s thighs. K. Rool lazily peeked an eye open, seemingly uninterested - yet his smirk told otherwise. </p><p>“Oi,” DK growled, squeezing scaly flesh, “I asked you something.” </p><p>DK felt claws tickle at his toes - a big red tongue poked out at him, “mmm...? Did you now?” </p><p>K. Rool’s scaly maw opened with a fake yawn, his long tongue swiped at his teeth, and his eyes closed as he lay his head to the side. </p><p>“Can’t answer you - I’m asleep,” he giggled, folding his hands on his chest. </p><p>At once, K. Rool felt his metal cuffs creak with pressure as two thick, meaty hands gripped his wrists, yanking them up above his head and pinning them. K. Rool let out a whine and a giggle, trying to buck his hips up. </p><p>With a snarl, DK jumped to the side, off of K. Rool, only to heft and flip the kremling onto his hard gold stomach and pin him down yet again, perched on his back. K. Rool let out a bellow that keened highly at the end - he pushed his hips up and stretched his muscular arms out in front of him like a cat. </p><p>“Oh dear,” K. Rool mewled, purred, “be gentle with me, you ape - I’m royalty.”</p><p>DK merely growled. His feet lay clasped on the backs of K. Rool’s knees as his wide hands trailed down his back, over each bony scute. His hands conformed around thick hips, and his thumbs met in the middle on either side of a stubby little tail - at once, the tail wiggled and perked upward. DK leaned back - he pressed a thumb to the tail, pushing it further upward harshly to peer down at what it was hiding, and what he was after. </p><p>He felt a shiver wrack harshly through the body underneath him, and the pink hole winked at him. </p><p>DK leaned forward and snorted, his breath washing over K. Rool’s bottom - the kremling shivered again, and his asshole flexed. The lips further down his underside spread open, but DK ignored it, for now. </p><p>K. Rool grunted, then mewled low in his throat as a pair of thick, soft lips met the puckered rim like a kiss. DK pressed soft kisses to it over and over, and K. Rool jumped each time, flexing to meet him. The kremling’s little tail wagged fiercely as he whined, covering his snout with his laced fingers. </p><p>Finally, the kremling King yelped loudly as the Kong’s tongue slid out to caress him, wetting his entrance and teasing its opening. K. Rool couldn’t help but squirm, and after a minute, DK snorted and growled loudly - he brought one of his huge palms down hard onto the meat of K. Rool’s scaly cheek. </p><p>K. Rool whined, high and bratty, “ah - you brute! How dare you treat a King so roughly!” DK could hear the smirk in his voice, and it pissed him off even more - he, the alpha male gorilla, was being mocked. </p><p>He reached a muscled, furry arm over K. Rool’s back to grip the nape of his neck roughly, pinning his throat down to the wooden floorboards. He leaned down and, all at once, plunged two thick fingers and his tongue into K. Rool’s ass, thrusting wetly. </p><p>“AAH, F-FU-!” K. Rool gasped out from the forcefulness of it, his clawed hand shot back in reflex to grip DK’s wrist at his neck. DK spread his fingers, licking K. Rool’s warm insides - he felt every clench and flutter, and chuckled. </p><p>“And you said I was the sensitive one - what the hell is all this? Krems not taking care of their own lately?” DK laughed, leaning back up to K. Rool’s level to growl lowly,  “or are you that desperate for it?”</p><p>K. Rool front teeth bit into his scaly lip. He tried to lift his head but the paw at his nape had an iron grip. “H-how dare you,” he seethed, a hint of desperation underneath, “I-I’m a King-!” </p><p>“You’re a brat,” DK snarled, breath hot on his cheek.</p><p>K. Rool gasped loudly, absolutely scandalized - then he whimpered, covering his face with his hands, suddenly bashful and demure. </p><p>DK chuckled, “yeah? Isn’t that what you are?” He crooked his blunt fingers into that special spot deep within the kroc’s ass and got a rise out of him. The kremling whined pitifully, rocking back against the kong. </p><p>“You’re just a big selfish brat,” DK snickered, and he slid his fingers out of K. Rool’s wet asshole, much to the kremling’s displeasure. </p><p>DK clapped his hand to K. Rool’s shoulder - he brought his wet fingers up to K. Rool’s face to show him. Then, at once, the kong pried the kremling’s maw open and shoved his fingers in deep, stroking his tongue and throat. K. Rool gagged and his shoulders tensed, but he swallowed and swiped his tongue around the digits. </p><p>K. Rool felt the meaty head of a cock slap against his scaly cheek and moaned. He felt the weight of it rest on his entrance, pulsing as DK flexed it. </p><p>“Greedy boy, what do you want? Huh?” DK taunted, pumping his hips to have his cock slide up. He hooked his fingers on K. Rool’s cheek and pulled it back, showing off the kroc’s teeth, “tell me.” He wedged his ring finger on the kremling’s jaw bone to hold it open. A croaking, desperate noise came from his throat. </p><p>“A-ah, I u-uant...” K. Rool’s voice vibrated against the fingers in his throat, struggling against them, “I uant ‘ou ‘o... breed mne.”</p><p>DK felt a drop of precum leak with a hard jump of his dick - he couldn’t have heard that right... He unhooked his fingers from K. Rool’s mouth, slid his hand under the kremling’s throat and yanked backwards, pulling his head back to stare down at him. </p><p>“What was that...?” DK’s eyes were blown out wide as he licked his thick lips excitedly. </p><p>“Breed me, you big stupid ape!” K. Rool shrieked suddenly, his claws raking the wooden floor and damaging it, “mount me like the dirty animal you are!” </p><p>K. Rool panted hard, seething through his teeth, only growing more frustrated as DK remained silent. </p><p>“What a brat you are,” DK mused. K. Rool felt his stomach drop as he felt the cock leave his ass.<br/>
“If you want something, you ask nicely,” DK chuckled deeply, “spread your ass open with your hands, and ask for it nicely, like a good boy.” </p><p>K. Rool growled and squirmed, trying to press the dick back against him but failing. As cool as DK appeared, he was struggling as well - having K. Rool yell at him to be bred set his brain on fire. But he had to hold back, because this wasn’t about what he wanted right now - it was about what K. Rool needed. </p><p>He saw a shiver wrack down the kremling’s back as he relaxed. Shakily, muscled arms reached back, and clawed hands cupped his own buttcheeks. Slowly, he spread his ass open, exposing himself, then arching his back up to fully present all of himself to DK. </p><p>K. Rool swallowed thickly before mumbling through his teeth, “I need you to breed me... would you please fuck me hard?” </p><p>At once, DK plunged his cock in halfway, slicked from his slimy spit, and K. Rool bellowed. DK jumped up, planting his feet on K. Rool’s cheeks before setting a brutal pace, pounding K. Rool’s core like a battering ram. The kremling’s arms flew forward to claw at the floor, while the kong held onto his shoulders as he fucked him, the wet slapping resonating in the treehouse. K. Rool’s mouth hung open, tongue flopped out and eyes rolled back - desperate grunts pooled out of him. </p><p>“D-Donkey Kong!” K. Rool squealed, arching his back, “fuck me, fuck me, make me your bitch!” </p><p>DK snarled, pumping harder, his fat nuts slapping against K. Rool’s taint, his tip caressing his prostate. K. Rool mewled high - he, royalty, was being used like a common slut, his insides merely a source of pleasure for the brutal ape. His cock hung weeping out of his lower lips, unappreciated. </p><p>He tummy twisted in arousal at the thought, knowing that he was a pathetic king being defiled by his enemy - it made him go insane. </p><p>DK’s thick cock popped from his ass, and he found himself clenching around nothing. </p><p>“P-put it back in! I command you!” K. Rool snarled, turning to snap at the kong.</p><p>“Quiet, brat - you know I always take care of you,” DK chuckled. He stood above the kremling, waving his cock in the air, “you know what I want - turn around, on your knees.”</p><p>K. Rool shoved himself off of the floor, spinning around to kneel before the kong. He held his hands behind his back, and smirked devilishly. </p><p>“Daddy,” K. Rool panted out, “I’m thirsty.” He opened his mouth wide, tongue curling out and chin tilted high, knowing he just drove the ape mad. </p><p>Groaning deeply, DK thrust forward and plunged his cock down the kremling’s tight throat. He gagged a bit, but breathed through his nose and relaxed as DK came thick, salty and bitter ropes into his belly. After a hot moment, he felt DK’s cock contract a few more times in the afterglow, the ape trembling and sweating. He moaned around the appendage in his mouth - DK’s foot wrapped around his cock like a hand and stroked him. </p><p>A telltale warm paw at his shoulder told him to ready himself, and he wiggled in excitement. With a deep sigh, DK let his muscles relax, and he started to piss.</p><p>K. Rool moaned as the steaming hot juice flooded his mouth, bathed his tongue, and flushed down his throat. He gulped down what he could, feeling the warmth fill his tummy, but the bitter stream started to leak out at the corners of his mouth. DK pulled his softening dick out midstream, and he angled it to shower his golden stream over K. Rool’s golden belly. The kremling groaned desperately - he was being pissed on and jerked off at the same time. </p><p>Finally, the coil in his gut released, and the kremling came with a final deep bellow, thrusting weakly. His gooey cum coated DK’s toes, and DK wiggled them with a chuckle. </p><p>The kong sighed as he stared down at the kremling king, soaking wet and in a puddle. </p><p>“Fuck,” he groaned, scratching his head, “...I gotta clean this up before it soaks into the wood.” </p><p>“Wow. I love you too,” K. Rool scoffed, rolling his eyes. With a grunt, he heaved himself up onto his feet, only to have a thick pair of lips planted on his cheek. </p><p>“I do love you, lunkhead,” DK teased, pinching K. Rool’s cheek, “I’m gonna wipe this up, then we can head to the river to clean you off.” </p><p>“Mmm, yes, the last thing I want is to reek of monkey piss like the rest of you,” K. Rool held his arms out at his sides daintily, and tip toed onto a towel DK laid out. </p><p>DK laughed cheekily, “well, do you want me to stop doing that?” </p><p>“...no,” he heard the kremling mumble bashfully. </p><p>“Yo, Donkey dude - you in ‘dere?”</p><p>The two stood ramrod still at Funky’s voice from below. </p><p>“No!” K. Rool shouted back, smirking at DK’s wild grimace. </p><p>“Oh wonderful, he’s here too,” they heard Candy groan. </p><p>“I’ll be out in a sec, guys! Wait out there!” DK yelled back. </p><p>“Goddammit,” the kong cursed under his breath, “okay, go out the back door and I’ll keep them-“ </p><p>“I have a better idea.”</p><p>Before DK could react, K. Rool stormed out the front door - DK heard a loud thud and the floor shook as K. Rool jumped down from the porch. DK gripped the fur of his head in panic, rushing out to peer down at the three. </p><p>K. Rool, with his penis still very much erect and very much out of its sheath, stood tall and regarded the two stunned visitors warmly. </p><p>“Kongs,” he purred, nodding his head. He shot DK one last look, licking his lips, before strutting away down the path, to the river, taking his sweet time. </p><p>“Whoa - so dat’s what a krem-a-ling’s ding-a-ling looks like,” Funky whistled, lifting his sunglasses. </p><p>DK shrinked at the absolutely venomous stare Candy was aiming at him from below. </p><p>He had more than one mess to clean up now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>